Shiratori Akari
Shiratori Akari (白鳥あかり) is the lead character of the series Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends. She is a third year middle school student in her school, like her friends in the franchise, Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends, and it’s called Gemstone High School. She makes sure that nobody wants to get hurt. Also, she has to help her teammates out there. Her catchphrase is “Alright, here is the plan”. As Diamond Warrior (ダイヤモンド戦士), her theme colour is white, she has the symbol of the diamond and her gemstone is a diamond. Her weapon is the baton-like Diamond Tact. Her two powers she controls are ice and light, respectively. Appearance Akari Akari is a tall and very light pale girl. She has shoulder length brown hair and aqua blue eyes. Speaking of the theme colour, she is represented by the diamonds. Usual attire She normally wears a white jacket that covers her light gray top. She also wears a pair of white sneakers and a matching headband. Speaking of which, she sometimes wears glasses. School attire Her school uniform is a white dress along with matching Mary Jane shoes and light gray socks. Diamond Warrior As Diamond Warrior, her hair becomes longer and more vibrant. It is still held up with her headband. Her attire is a white dress with light gray lining. Her boots have gray lining as well, as well as her gloves. Her Gemstone Pod is on her right hip with a silver ribbon. Personality She’s one off feeling like the odd one out. She likes to make crazy shapes for one thing such as fishing. She could be utilised in many ways like in her episode. She likes suggestions for crazy shapes from other warriors, and seems to be able to utilise a pencil to draw on her. Relationships Family * Shiratori Aiko-Akari’s mother. Akari would like to learn anything from her mother, convincing Aiko in this moment. * Shiratori Kiiro-Akari’s father. Trying sugar, she would try a little bit of sugar according to her dad. Friends * Inaka Mayu-they both have the potential leader similarity. * Matsumori Kana-Akari’s BFF and part of the unit, Love me Tear. * Fubuki Asami-they first meet in season one of the series and the two girls are members of Happiness Friends. Etymology * Shiratori is a Japanese surname, and it means “white bird” in English. * The given name, Akari, is the Japanese word for “Light; brightness”, which refers to her power of light. Diamond Warrior The white diamond gemstone! Diamond Warrior! Diamond Warrior (ダイヤモンド戦士) is Akari’s Warrior name. Her main attack is identified as Diamond Flash. Items Transformation items & Weapon Transformation items * Gemstone Pod (ジェムストーンポッド). * Colour Gemstone (イロジェムストーン). * Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス). Weapons * Colour Gemstone (イロジェムストーン). * Diamond Tact (ダイヤモンドタクト). Transformation When transforming, Akari holds the Gemstone Pod on her left hand and with her right hand she removes the Colour Gemstone from within her pendant and places it onto the Gemstone Pod whilst shouting “Action on”. When twisted into place, the Colour Gemstone lights up and a white diamond appears. Her partner, Subaru, appears onto the screen to reveal a diamond drawing which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying “Gemstone On”. In a white sparkly whirl, she appears in a white attire while pretending to rub her hair with her hands creating a diamond pose. She then begins to dance while saying “The white diamond gemstone!” and her gloves appear, connecting the sleeves to the rest of her dress. She then spins around with earrings appearing and her hair grows longer with an ombré design in her eyes. As she continues to dance, white diamonds reveal her boots. Her Gemstone Pod is then placed inside its case at the side of her outfit as she says “Diamond Warrior!”. In her hand, the Diamond Tact appears and she finishes with her pose. Attacks * Diamond Flash: she first uses her attack in the first episode of season one. It can also be used in season two. * Starlight Attack: Her group attack with the rest of the warriors in the second season of the franchise. * Double Energy: her attack with Emerald Warrior. It is exclusively used in season two only. Songs Akari’s voice Ayane Sakura performs her songs she sings in the series Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends. Solo songs * Crazy Shapes * Asu no Yozora Duets and group songs * Friendship forever (with Takahashi Rie). * Curtain arises (with Rie Kugimiya). * Time to rise (with Takahashi Rie and Rie Kugimiya). Trivia and notes In general * Akari’s birthday is on April 10th, making her an Aries. She also shares her birthday with her user. * Akari shares her Japanese voice actor, Ayane Sakura, with Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia and Amy Smith from Inazuma Eleven. Ayane also voices Anzu from Theatre Days. * Akari also shares her English voice actress with 0, 6, 10 and 15 from Numberblocks, each. TV tropes * Action Girl. * The Chew Toy. Favorites * Favourite musical genre: R&B. * Favourite music of that genre: Flower life (from RRghtGs). * Favourite board game: Monopoly. Gallery ED61DD2F-F154-4EBA-9BF0-1C65393716C5.png|Her normal form A3441724-C57E-416F-A690-FD29E166551C.png|School uniform and as Diamond Warrior 140C796A-C5DB-4929-9726-AD2F832AA98C.jpeg|Ghazt senpai FD9BD598-403B-4A82-9075-C3CCC3B8D68B.jpeg|Senpai chan 40200B63-4030-4418-BC27-E7B87479E749.jpeg|Good 5B1A50B1-5A33-4F51-A1E1-D7A19797701D.jpeg|Dude 4EE5C3DC-4935-4505-A023-99471E2D2E27.jpeg|Hello! 4A26F875-E3A8-4236-95F5-D0CC1C73F293.jpeg|Characters please 60BDCB24-E853-4EB3-B0EA-88DB171BC234.jpeg|Whoa! Category:White Magical Girls Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Female Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends series Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Category:User: Fairyballetprinc Category:Main characters